The return of The Bloody Countess
by Gilgalad neko
Summary: D has stop hunting since the incident with Meier Link, what happens when he finds out that the vampires may have a soul?


Disclaimer: None of this characters is mine, u all know it, and please submit reviews...

thoughts  
"dialogues"

Intro:

The blood forms the thick fog in the eyes of whom for a long time has been watching but already has stop, the blood smells like fear, smells like rage, smells like a drowned scream in the deep sea of lies, blood has no silence, the blood flows, the time kills…

Chapter 1: Disappearance through the mist…

It has been a very long time since I stop hunting, it has passed much from that day in which I found out that vampires also could feel, could love...

-Flash back-

I walked away through the mist, still in shock, how could a creature of that nature express that kind of feelings for a human being?, for a girl, it was a real mystery but I guess it was true…

-"what are you thinking about Dunpeal?, you have been so silent since we left the castle"  
-"Is nothing you should be worry about Leila, but thanks for asking anyway"  
-"I know, it's amazing but get over it"

-"You don't know what you are talking about" and she didn't, how did this happened? A Vampire in love? I am half human and I have never felt something similar…

-end of flash back-

As I decided to stop hunting I came here, somewhere in the stars, the place Where the last vampires traveled, the place where I can find Meier Link and Charlotte, those who made me understand that everybody is in the right to love and be loved in return, those who cleared the bandage out of my eyes, and the dagger out of my heart, if I would ever had a chance, it would have been here "with the ones of my kind".

Soon I got into a creepy bar and started to listen at everybody's conversations, looking for a trace, something concrete, something able to guide me to Meier, I need to know what happened after I let them escape, and if everything what happened there was true, or just a heavy joke or a cheap trick.

Meanwhile Meier an Charlotte were living in a very old castle that used to belong to an old vampire who died in Meier hands, it is to be expected that the vampires compete and kill each other trying to find a better place to live, it wouldn't matter if they wouldn't have a soul, but if they can love, they must to have one, even if it is hidden under the cruelty and the evil fame given to those night creatures.

Later in the night Meier was peacefully reading one of his beloved books sitting next to the fire when suddenly he listened Charlotte screaming, immediately, he run upstairs to his room and the only thing he saw was a thick mist and her hairbrush standing on the floor, he wasn't stupid, he knew this was serious, he spent almost the entire night looking for her but he find nothing, then he decided to stop for a drink in an old western tavern, but when he got in there, it was all a mess, so he asked the barman about what has happened there and he said something about a dunpeal looking for him, then Meier looked at him with such a surprise, he knew that the dunpeal was gonna be the one who can help him to find Charlotte.

The next morning he was sleeping in his coffin when someone knock the door, it was him, he run downstairs and sited in the old living room with black blinds covering the sunlight, he was in a very creepy couch which was torn and dirty, the dunpeal got into the room and looked at the powerful vampire who answered at D's look:

-"I've been expecting you D"

-"It has been a very long time Meier"

-"I heard that you have been looking for me"

-"Indeed I was"

-"so, tell me"

-"I need to know how has been your life since the earth incident"

-"What are you talking about?"

-"I need to know the truth, your feelings, and hers"

-"I see, so you still can't believe that we can feel"

-"kind of, you know I stop hunting since that day, cause I can't kill anyone with a soul for my "condition", and it has been really hard for me to get over it"

-"I will answer everything you want, but first you have to help me with something"

-"I'm listening"

-"my beloved Charlotte has disappeared, and I need you to find her"

-"tell me exactly what happened"

In a few minutes Meier told him everything about Charlotte's disappearance, and as soon as he ended the dunpeal run into an other adventure…


End file.
